


Who's In Control?

by PatchDoesStuff



Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchDoesStuff/pseuds/PatchDoesStuff
Summary: Skeppy awakes from a irregular slumber.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: MCYT Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208642
Kudos: 4





	Who's In Control?

Bad looked over as he heard a groan. He saw Skeppy begin to stir. Bad's heart skipped a beat.

Skeppy had been... asleep? He wasn't sure if that was the right term to use. 

The younger man shakily stood up.

"Skeppy...?" Bad gulped as he slowly walked towards his best friend. The Bloodvines seeming to be listening to them.

Skeppy's eyes flickered from red to blue. He walked forward, the vines around his arms and wrists acting as chains.

"Bad... this isn't what I- ARGGGH!" 

The young man in blue fell to the ground, crying. His eyes flicked back and forth, as if they were struggling.

Skeppy managed to croak, "This isn't what I wanted..."

Bad took a step back. Was this really all his fault? Well he was the one who...

The thoughts in demon's mind transformed into a pit of guilt that had made its way to his stomach. All of this really did seem like it was his fault, but was it really his doing? 


End file.
